Fates A Killing Game
by I am Mystery
Summary: Fate, it has a funny way of screwing us all in the end. Why try to be innocent when you can have fun and become the devil himself. Demons,ghost,love,depression ,randoomness,and just a sprinkle of madness. It wouldn't Be cross over if it didn't have all that spice!


**Mystery: OMG! . freaking computer! it erased all my good work D:!**

**anyway, this story is about how i meet SPR, blah blah blah, We'll go on cases, Naru hates me, everyone else loves me Mai gets Jealous when Naru starts to like me, We both get kidnapped and becomes friends once more! Got it! GOOD now i can RE FUCKIN RIGHT THIS SHIT!**

**Oh and warning, since im in this story its now rated T xD **

**Warnings are: Adult content in further chapters, Adult humor, Depression (meaning like cutting or thoughts of suicide, Etc.), Anorexia will be mentioned, perverted thinking,Metally disabled (like you know Pycopathes and all of that) and if you are against gayness or bisexuality then this is not a story for you, Cussing will be involved, blood and gore and very scary cases are here you have been warned xD**

**and yes, all this is because of my character *laugh's like a lunatic* i also don't own ghost hunt**

* * *

_Mai's POV:_

It was a normal day at SPR, everything was quiet until a girl came barging in the meeting room. I shot up and went to go see what the costumer wanted. I stopped mid way when a girl with black hair and hazel eye's came into my vision. Her hair went to the mids of her back, her hair was wavy an had a bluish tint to it when the light hit it just right. Her pale skin was the seconded closest to the color of the snow that was outside. Her eye's held black eye shadow and around her eyes held black eyeliner. Her thin lip were the color of roses. She wore a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders while underneath it she wore a light grey undershirt. Her legs were covered by dark blue skinny jeans with black combat boots with chains hanging from the sides. Also she wore mascara which made her eyelashes seem a-bit to long.

The girl smiled as i stared. A smile came to form on my bare lips as well as i rushed over to her and engulfed her gothicness into a tight bear hug. She giggled as i just relished in the feel of the warmth that spread threw her to me.

"Mystery! i missed you, when did you come, why are you here, and why-" I was interrupted when warm slick lips crashed into mine, my eyes grew wide when Mystery backed away with a small evil smile.I screamed silently as blush cover my cheeks as i heard a cough come from the direction of Naru's office. I turned to see him standing there with a light blush covering his cheeks...wait, blush! Am i seeing correctly. My heart stopped completely when i remembered all of the team was in the meeting room. I tried to speak but i couldn't. That's when Mystery took it upon herself to speak on my behalf.

"Don't worry, she's strait, it's how i get her to shut up. I'm the one who's kind of bent!" She said smiling as she added softly " mentally and emotionally.. haha"

I cleared my throat as Monk asked her a question,well he really just shouted it out for he world to hear, that brought my cheeks a flame again.

"So, Mai has a Lesbian friend!? Alright action, finally!" He said as Ayako smacked him upside the head with her purse.

"Shut it monk!" She hissed. Mystery laughed lightly as she sat down.

"No, i'm not as you say 'Lesbian' im bisexual actually, hope there's no problem there?" She said in a curious tone of voice. Lin coughed.

"Of course not..um, Kazuya." Lin said as he turned his attention from Mystery towards Naru. Naru held up a hand to quiet Lin.

"Hold on, i want to know why and how our client know's Mai before we carry on with this. Sit. Mai tea, now." He ordered both of us. I got worried as Mystery glared at him, he glared at her as well.

"Did you just order me to sit? I'm not a dog you can tug around and tell me to do your every command. I'll stand thank you..." Mystery hissed threw clenched teeth. Her eyes changed to a red for only a split second but almost everyone in the room saw it. It caused everyone to gasp but Mystery Ignored it and carried on.

"So, you want to know how we met? Fine, i'll tell you the hole story, starting with when i got here. Now, this is going to be a long story so everyone, may you _Please_ sit down so i may start the story?" Mystery said while looking at Naru. Naru grunted a growl and sat down with a pen and his handy dandy notebook. (A.N: Had to so put that in xD sorry).

Once everyone took there seats and i got everyone some tea Mystery started to unfold our story.

**Mystery's POV:**

I started Mai's and my story by the beginning.

"I moved here when i was five. I was born in the USA so i didn't know how to speak Japanese when i got here. My dad got diploid here so thats why we moved. Anyway, i went to school where i met Mai, I was bullied for months before i actually started to talk to Mai, she was the only on who ever actually spoke to me so it kind of shocked me. Years went bye and when i moved back to the USA i was fourteen, years later i'm nineteen and moved into one of my best guy friend's house, it's pretty creepy there and i heard noises, and everytime i walked threw a section of different hallways the walls would move, like stretch as if they were elastic, i told him about it and he told me not to worry about it, but something seemed off about him when i asked. One of his butlers, yes i said butler, my guy friend is one rich son of a bitch and he lives in a Mansion and stuff and runs his own toy company. Anyway, but with some arguments he let me call you guys, he said he hates it when i annoy him to death so, yeah..." I said finishing off the story.

"So, you gonna take it or what cause i ain't got all day i have a flight to leave tomorrow, i was only staying until i got my answer so what is it?" I demanded slightly, still kind of pissed off that he told me what to do. Even if it was a simple SIT order.

I saw him think for a moment then finally he sighed and said "Fine, we'll take the case, everyone pack. We leave -" he said but i interrupted him by finishing his sentence.

"You guys leave tomorrow cause i already paid for all of your guy's tickets...I'm just that smart!" I said with a wink "Okay Mai, come with me i need to show you something before we leave!" I said grabbing her head within my hands and scooting my face closer to her's with one of my so many smiles " Or, do you wan't to kiss more?" i laughed when she shook her head and ran out.

I rolled my eyes with all the stares i was getting.

"See ya all tomorrow, by the way. Lin you sit next to me on the plane, naru next to Mai, Yasu next to monk, and Masoko next to Ayako. Okay? good."

I then left, causing them to all argue. I giggled silently to myself.

"This...is going to be a fun case my dear friends...or should i say my dear team." I chuckled darkly as i entered the darkness that covered the exit door to where my Best friend lies waiting for me to get into the black car that i parked in a no parking zone.

* * *

After the long day i collapsed on Mai's couch falling asleep as easily as she did when she went to her room. I remembered to put a clock on my IPhone so we could wake up and get ready early. I smiled, i can't wait...'_Our game will soon begin Ciel Phantomhive, and this time...i will win.'_

* * *

**_Hell yeah! this is a mix with two animes XD _**

**_Black butler and Ghost hunt :p haha! _**

**_By i own neither anime's ^_^ good day!_**


End file.
